dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bond em7/Archive48
Question Hey! I was wondering if I could make a part Water Nymph? Thanks! With Jisk not as active... I have been actively waiting for a registration acceptance or denial on the minisry. Jisk said he would do it in 24 hours and that was like last. I was wondering if you could do it? <3 Hi Sorry I didn't reply to your owl straight away. I don't know if you saw the thing on my sandbox but *sigh* yeah, things have been getting me down a bit recently. I'm not sure if I'm going to stay on the wiki or leave completely :/ I've missed you too though and I hope you're well. I'd love to RP, but right now I just can't since I don't know if I'm going to stay and I just can't feel connected to my characters again, but I'll try to let you know as soon as that changes either way :) Love you. ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 17:12, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Re:Faith/Melinda Sure This above all else...to thine own self be true. 22:44, November 4, 2015 (UTC) That Moment When... You get me to use Faith to teach Melinda how to double-cross Charity. I feel somehow oddly violated. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:53, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, but I'm teaching Melinda how to double-cross the living embodiment of myself on the wiki. And that's.... weird. And horrible feeling. xD I want Charity and Melinda's relationship to fix itself, not get worse. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:00, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Sooo Ck mentioned to me that you wouldn't be able to see this like everyone else, so I wanted to make sure you got to know as well. ;) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 07:25, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you so much!! :D I'll definitely get you some details the next time I see you. :) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 16:54, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Owl for Melinda Is in the Slytherin Dormitories :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 00:38, November 8, 2015 (UTC) For Ash Faith left an essay and a note on Ash's desk. ;) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 04:45, November 11, 2015 (UTC) RP? Hey :) I've seen that you appear to be around and I wondered if now would be a good time for us to RP - it's okay if you can't. Who and where is up to you, I'm a little out of practice with it at the moment, so the character doesn't matter to me xD Also, I guess you saw about Echo leaving. I think she's leaving what happens to her characters up to everyone else and I just wondered what idea you had involving Patricia, Emily and Kimi? Do we continue pretending that Patricia is still there? Or work in a reason as to why she's left or something? I don't know what to do in this sort of situation. ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 15:23, November 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay, that sounds like a good plan for Kimi/Emily. I was hoping to work it into Kimi's storyline more to increase her feeling of loneliness and things anyway xD *evil laugh* I'm not sure who I want to RP, it's totally up to you. I can't decide. ::''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 15:35, November 11, 2015 (UTC) :::I don't know, I'll have to think more about what I'm doing with Kimi then :) (On a side note, have you seen any of the plans/ideas I wrote on my sandbox because you might be interested?). Anyway, Gwen and Raven sounds good, I'll find somewhere and post, if that's okay :) :::''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 15:41, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Emily Hayden So with Echo gone, our storyline with Emily and her father is unfinished... and I was sort of really looking forward to it, I think. Em is searching for her father right now, half because she's curious as to why he left, half because she sort of wants to sue him for 16-17 years of complete negligence. Um.... echo was supposed to rp adam hall, her father, but since she's gone, you're sort of my go to because she suggested you. It's cool if you don't want to. Just figured I'd ask. Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 16:00, November 11, 2015 (UTC) For Jaina Re:Faith She's going home for Christmas and shutting herself up in her room. So if you want to bring Ash in there, feel free. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 01:42, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :Idk about Mark since Fae isn't ever around, but my thought would be he'd come home for Christmas so he could see Thomas, who also would've come home at least for Christmas day to see the family. Faith was never planning on going to the Ball. She might've stuck around Hogwarts to stay with Oscar... but she's certainly not now. :P 02:42, November 16, 2015 (UTC) MELINDA OMG HAHAHA. I just have to mention that omg melinda is going to get totally hammared and it's going to be hilarious and I can't wait. Also, she is going to be seeing more than unicorns. LOL Helpful Healers and Boyfriend Bonfires I like alliteration. :P Hope is looking for Alex in the Tea Room and Faith is busy burning lots of Oscar-related things in the Parlor. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:07, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Re:Christmas Sounds like everyone to me. I haven't seen Fae around, so hopefully she'll make it in time for Mark to be there.... but I love that Emily might come! :D I'll post first and let Emma know! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:22, November 18, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry, Emma and I took over. But you can post on Christmas again :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:47, November 18, 2015 (UTC) ::I figured that out eventually xD This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:11, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Adam hall I'm so sorry if I'm annoying you with this, but I mean... whether your answer is yes or no, the suspense is killing me. Have you decided if you're gonna be okay with rping Em's dad? Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 18:36, November 18, 2015 (UTC) : *queue the dance music* Well, she'd have sued him by now for negligence. (I mean, sixteen years worth) but she would send a message with the guy who is telling him that, that she wants to talk to him first. So I think if he took the chance to talk to her, we could do that soon. Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 18:48, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Co-Zee Cafe i started one there :) thank you! Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 18:58, November 18, 2015 (UTC) RP I started the Quidditch game between Emily and Thomas. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:56, November 19, 2015 (UTC) For Emily Re:Application I hit enter, and everything posted without confirming with me. xD Anyway. There's not, but I've toyed around with the idea of creating one. Maybe someday I will. :P Anyway, for now what I've been doing with applicants is having them come in and pretend they already have one, and just posting in the bubble with their char's NEWT grades. And then the interview just goes on from there. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:09, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Hotel Hiii~ Do you think we could talk on chat next time we're both on at the same time? :P RPs this week I started Faith/Ash. I think you'll have to post first with Emily, in either place that you want to do one (Charity/Emily, Renee/Emily, Hope/Emily). This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:04, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Cut Short Sorry (again) about Faith. :P I started an RP for her and Melinda in the dorms. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:15, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Check Listing So... from what I can tell, we have a Faith/Ash RP... and depending on the outcome of that, then we likely have a Faith/(Melinda)/Your GM RP. And you can always have Emily come visit Charity on the fourth floor if you wanted. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:23, November 24, 2015 (UTC) RP soon? Hey :) I know you're probably busy with things right now, I just wanted to mention that I'd love a Kimi and Emily RP at some point so she can tell her about the pregnancy and things, I think Emily is the closest person she'd got to talk to about it really (apart from Carmen but I can't RP with myself xD). So yeah, let me know when you're free to do that :D ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 16:28, November 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Awesome, posted :D ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 16:43, November 26, 2015 (UTC)